


Feel Like This

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Got Me Hot N' Bothered [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: "And Loki will be here to keep you company." The wink following that sentence made your face warm up. That's right, Loki wouldn't go with him. It would be the perfect time for you to make a move on him.





	Feel Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! I was wondering if your requests are open? And if they are, can you do a Loki x reader fic where Loki gets jealous because the reader and Thor have such a close friendship? Smut ending, if possible ;) Thank you, sweets!

“Thor! Put me down!”, you squealed, giggling in Thor’s grip. He and Loki had just come back from handling business on Asgard, and seen as Thor was pretty much your best friend, he decided to pick you up and squish you against his body. You could almost see Loki’s eyes rolling, even though your back was to him. Thor’s booming laughter rang in your ears, and you couldn’t help but smile.

-

You gasped for air as you came back to the surface of the pool, smiling like an idiot at the blond demi-god at the edge of the pool.

“Thor, you prick!” He had pushed you into the pool after you just got out. He smiled warmly, offering his hand to help you out. You took it, but pushed your feet against the side of the pool to pull him in with you. Thor, of course, wouldn’t budge. But he laughed at your feeble attempt.

-

You hugged Thor tightly as you said goodbye. The Avengers needed him, he said, and you knew they did. Still, you would miss him.

“I will be back before you know it”, he smiled, and you smiled back, still a little sad. “And Loki will be here to keep you company.” The wink following that sentence made your face warm up. That’s right, Loki wouldn’t go with him. It would be the perfect time for you to make a move on him.

“I know. And it makes me feel better.” Thor grinned, raising his hammer. Then, he was gone.

You weren’t an Avenger, but you were and old colleague of Natasha, if you could say that. She had Found you and asked you for help against the threat that Loki had been back then, and how could you have said no? But you were long out of the business. You earned enough to keep you fed and clothed, so you lived by yourself out in the woods in the middle of nowhere.

Thor and you had hit it off immediately, and even when he was ‘evil’, you found his brother oddly charming. Every time the siblings visited your affections for the dark haired trickster only grew. And now, for the first time, you were completely alone with him.

“You have a close relationship with my brother”, Loki muttered as you went back into your home. He sat on your couch, a book in his hands.

“I do. He’s my best friend.” He only made an affirmative noise. Your heart was pounding in your chest. You desperately wanted to make a move, but you didn’t know how. “He knows everything about me.”

Loki slammed the book down onto the coffee table, stalking towards you almost threateningly. You didn’t back down, your own training forcing you to stay still with a schooled expression. It wasn’t hard to slip back into the mindset of a ruthless killer, if the situation provoked you. But you weren’t in danger, were you?

“Everything?!”, he almost yelled out. “Does he know how your mouth tastes?! Does he know what you look like without all those pesky clothes?!”

“What? No! We’re not… intimate like that! I meant-” Loki shut you up with a kiss. On one hand you wanted to smack his face for shutting you up like that, on the other hand, his lips felt so good against yours. Soon you were backed against a wall, hands over your head and ankles crossed behind Loki’s waist as he kissed you mercilessly. He ground into you, and even through the material of your pants it made you gasp.

“Did he make you feel like this?”, Loki murmured as he kept grinding up into you.

“I already told you, we were never intimate… you… you were the only one I always wanted”, you panted, face flushed red as he gazed intently at you.

“And why, pray tell, did you never tell me?” Loki pulled away, letting you have space to breathe, to think. His eyes scanned your face, searching for any indication of lying, probably.

“I wanted to! Several times, even. But… the time never seemed right.”

Your wrists were freed as one of his hands cradled your cheek. You couldn’t help but nuzzle into his palm, heart feeling warm with the sign of affection. His eyes seemed so deep right now, you could practically drown in them.

“I will tell you the truth, dear one. I have become addicted to the way you hold yourself. I have fallen in love with your voice, your body and your mind.” Your breath rasped through your lungs as his eyes gazed into yours with an intensity and heat you have never seen from any of your partners before. “I want to ravage you. I want to ruin you and claim you. I will only ask this once. Do you want to be mine in this way?”

“Yes. I’d love to.”

And then you were naked, on your bed, with an equally naked Loki holding himself above you. His lips met yours, sweetly and soft, but the contact made your insides burst into flames. It had been far too long since anybody else touched you. But you didn’t want to hurry, you didn’t want this to pass quickly. You wanted to savour it, enjoy it completely and utterly. Loki’s hand found yours, your fingers interlacing. His other hand found your breast, caressing it and massaging it. You couldn’t contain your delighted gasp as he played with the little bud there.

Loki chuckled, lips finding the sensitive spot on your neck almost immediately. He nibbled and licked and suckled, chuckling at every little noise you made. Each time your hips jerked up, he would move to grind into you, and it was driving you insane. You felt so hot, gasping underneath him. His cock slid through your folds, brushing over your clit every so often.

Your lover slid down your body, his hand detaching from yours to pin your hips to the bed. His mouth descended your body, leaving you burning with desire.

“Spread your legs for me, my love.” You did as you were told, spreading your legs far enough so Loki’s upper body fit between them comfortably. He threw your knees over his shoulders, smirking when he noticed your flushed face. You knew what he was going to do next, anticipation making the wait seem even longer.

Loki’s lips found your knee, his hands moving to caress both of your legs. He came closer and closer to the centre of your desire with every kiss, and you could feel your clit ache from the lack of friction.

The second his tongue made contact your entire body was on fire. He suckled on your clit, drawing long, languid circles around and over it. Your entire body was writhing from the pleasure as you tried desperately to get more. His tongue felt wickedly good, better than any toy you had ever owned and better than any human you had slept with.

“Loki!”, you gasped breathlessly, hands twisting in the sheets. “Please! I need-”

Loki pulled away, and you cried out in frustration.

“What do you need, love?” He smirked, his lips and chin glistening with your juices. He made a show of licking it off, grinning when a shudder ran through your body.

“Loki- please! Just fuck me!” Loki laid his hand on your cheek.

“Love, I’m not going to fuck you today. I’m going to make love to you.”

And then he slid home, all the way in one slow thrust. He filled you so perfectly, making moans bubble up in your throat. He kept a slow and steady pace, robbing you of your breath as he drew circles over your clit with one hand.

Your orgasm was approaching swiftly, and you made sure to tell Loki, he sped up a bit, and before you knew it your were drowning in the waves of your orgasm, the steady movements helping you through it. But Loki kept going, even as you became almost too sensitive to continue.

Loki wrung three more orgasms out of you, his god-like stamina be damned (or maybe praised?). After catching his breath, he got a wet rag to clean you both up, before pulled the covers over both of you. You drifted of to sleep in his arms, peaceful and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
